Quoiqu'Elle en dise
by Leyounette
Summary: Des bienfaits de la lecture ou du rayonnement mondial et interdimensionnel de la littérature française. AiGin.


**Titre : **Quoiqu'Elle en dise

**Auteur :** Leyounette

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent à Tite Kubo

**Résumé :** Des bienfaits de la lecture ou du rayonnement mondial et interdimensionnel de la littérature française.

**Rating : **T pour quelques sous-entendus pervers mais rien de bien méchant

**Couple :** AizenGin (couple injustement méconnu et/ou mal aimé ?)

**Petit blablatage : **

Spoilers sur le tome 20. Si vous connaissez les Espada, pas de problème.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, le blablatage inutile et que personne ne lit viendra à la fin ^^

Je tiens juste à préciser que ceci est le cadeau d'anniversaire de ma très chère et adorée sœur Tsuki Yoru ! Merci pour tout : dresser la liste intégrale de toutes tes qualités et de tout ce que tu m'apportes serait faire injure à ta perfection =3 Merci aussi pour la relecture et le résumé (je te fais relire ton propre cadeau d'anniversaire, c'est de l'exploitation pure et simple, je devrais avoir honte --'')

Merci aussi à Talim-san pour son soutien psychologique inestimable !

Bonne lecture ! (j'espère xD)

* * *

Ichimaru frappa deux coups brefs. Pas de réponse. Il réitéra l'opération – toujours aucun signal en retour. Au troisième essai infructueux, il appuya sur la poignée et pénétra dans la chambre d'Aizen.

C'était tout lui, ça ! Son ancien capitaine lui avait donné rendez-vous chez lui à 19 heures précises et il n'y avait personne ! Oh, Sôsuke avait sans doute une excellente excuse pour ce retard, il n'en doutait pas – Szayel venait peut-être de mettre au point une nouvelle variété de thé ou quelque chose du même genre – mais l'ex-shinigami aurait au moins pu lui laisser une petite illusion pour faire passer le temps ! Déjà que Gin n'était pas la personne le plus patiente au monde...

L'albinos poussa un grand soupir désespéré et laissa son regard vagabonder dans la pièce à la recherche d'une quelconque occupation. La chambre, spacieuse et lumineuse, était blanche – comme tous les bâtiments de Las Noches. Son mobilier comportait entre autres un lit, plusieurs tables de travail et les sièges qui allaient avec, un canapé au design... novateur et, chose exceptionnelle dans ce monde de Hollows, une riche bibliothèque.

Aizen était en effet l'un des rares bibliophiles du Hueco Mundo. Les Arrancars savaient lire (bien que pour certains, le doute soit permis...) mais la plupart d'entre eux considérait la lecture comme une perte de temps d'entraînement/sommeil/déprime, à l'exception notable de l'octavo qui dévorait avidement tous les rapports d'autopsies et autres réjouissances du genre des scientifiques humains. Tôsen étant aveugle, il ne s'adonnait pas à ce genre de loisirs – surtout que les livres en braille ne courraient pas les rues dans la forteresse. Enfin, même si le teint pâlissime de Gin aurait pu laisser penser au premier abord qu'il passait tous les mois de printemps et d'été à lire et relire les grands classiques de la littérature mondiale bien à l'ombre d'un parasol, il n'en était rien et le shinigami nourrissait une sainte horreur pour tout ce qui était en papier avec du texte dessus – la paperasse en retard de la troisième division pouvait en témoigner.

Ceci dit, comme il n'y avait visiblement rien d'autre de potentiellement occupant dans la chambre – même pas de télé ! - et que l'on s'amuse comme l'on peut, Ichimaru surmonta sa répulsion et attrapa au hasard un livre dans les rayons de la bibliothèque. Le bouquin en main, il se laissa paresseusement tomber sur l'un des sièges de la pièce et entreprit de déchiffrer le titre de l'ouvrage. Il avait à peine posé les yeux sur la première de couverture qu'il grogna un juron peu littéraire. C'était écrit en alphabet romain – bien sa veine. Pourquoi Sôsuke s'acharnait-il ainsi à lire ces œuvres en version originale ?

L'albinos plissa ses yeux et parvint à épeler les deux mots en lettres dorées en haut de la couverture. « Marcel Proust ». Aucune chance qu'un truc pareil soit le nom d'un bouquin. Devait s'agir du nom de l'auteur. Un Occidental donc.

Encouragé par ce premier succès, il s'attaqua sans plus tarder à la ligne en dessous de ce nom, toujours dorée.

Nouveau juron.

« A la recherche du temps perdu. »

Bon. C'était quoi comme langue ça ?

Il voyait les lettres, arrivait vaguement à les prononcer de façon cohérente – il lui semblait déjà avoir entendu ce nom au cours d'une conversation entre Aizen et Ukitake – mais n'avait strictement aucune idée de l'idiome à laquelle ça appartenait. Ce qui était tout de même un peu gênant pour en comprendre le sens.

Déjà, c'était une langue européenne, vu l'alphabet employé et le nom du gugusse qui avait pondu ce pavé. Ensuite, s'il ne se trompait pas, le cinquième mot se prononçait « ten ». Il n'y avait que deux langues du vieux continent assez alambiquées pour rajouter partout des lettres qui servent à rien puisqu'on les prononce pas : l'anglais et le français.

Hop, méthode scientifique : plouf, plouf, pique, nique, douille, c'est toi l'andouille... Allez, au hasard : du français.

Maintenant, il s'agissait de se souvenir des rudiments que Gin avait dans cette langue.

Au bout de cinq minutes, il était finalement parvenu à traduire ce titre dans sa langue natale – le dictionnaire franco-japonais que possédait Aizen avait largement été mis à contribution. Ce qu'il ne l'avançait guère, puisqu'il ne le comprenait pas.

« A la recherche du temps perdu ».

Est-ce que l'auteur voulait récupérer le temps qu'il avait autrefois gaspillé ?

L'albinos feuillera rapidement le livre : il était écrit en tout petit, les lignes en étaient affreusement serrées et y avait combien de pages ?

… Beaucoup trop.

C'était pas en passant sa vie à écrire des encyclopédies pareilles qu'il allait rattraper le temps dépensé, le Proust.

Ou alors... ça signifiait que l'auteur, nostalgique, souhaitait revivre son passé par le biais de ses souvenirs et qu'il noircissait des centaines de pages pour ça ?

Ichimaru l'avait toujours dit, les Français étaient un peuple de tordus. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'il les aimait bien.

Dans sa lancée, l'albinos décida de commencer la lecture de la première page et aux prix d'efforts incommensurables, réussit à déchiffrer la toute première phrase.

« Longtemps, je me suis couché de bonne heure. »

C'était bien tordu ça aussi comme phrase.

Décidément, il aimait de plus en plus ce bouquin.

Il allait hardiment s'attaquer à la deuxième phrase quand la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit et qu'Aizen pénétra dans sa chambre.

Sôsuke était quelqu'un d'extrêmement dur à surprendre. Néanmoins, quand la première chose qu'il vit en entrant chez lui fut son ancien vice-capitaine assis sur un siège et visiblement plongé dans la lecture d'un livre particulièrement épais, il ne put empêcher la surprise de transparaître sur son visage dans un soulèvement de sourcil digne de Byakuya Kuchiki en personne.

Aizen connaissait l'aversion prononcée de l'albinos pour toutes les formes de texte – Hinamori avait mis plus de cinq mois pour boucler les dossiers urgents que Gin avait laissé derrière lui quand il avait quitté le poste de vice-capitaine de la cinquième division. Quel livre avait bien pu capter son intérêt ? Sôsuke était pourtant certain de ne posséder aucun exemplaire du Kama Sutra dans sa bibliothèque... Les Liaisons Dangereuses peut-être ? Il était persuadé que Gin adorerait ce livre, s'il se donnait un jour la peine de le lire.

Le brun s'approcha de son ex-subordonné qui, le sentant venir vers lui, leva les yeux - ouverts pour une fois – de son bouquin et le posa sur la table à côté de lui, ce qui permit à Aizen de reconnaître son édition de Proust.

- Depuis quand t'intéresses-tu à la littérature française du XX ème siècle, Gin ?

Ichimaru connut alors un instant de jouissance intérieure profonde : le bouquin était bien français ! Il avait vu juste ! Il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer la puissance de sa méthode scientifique à la plouf.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de répliquer :

- Depuis que tu me fais poireauter trois quarts d'heure dans ta chambre avec des bouquins comme seule occupation.

- Désolé. Szayel pense pouvoir sous peu mettre au point un système de serres qui nous permettrait de multiplier par trois notre production annuelle de plants de thé.

Nouvel instant de profonde satisfaction personnelle. Il avait vu juste. Une fois de plus.

De toutes façons, Gin avait toujours su qu'il avait de formidables intuitions et cela avait été maintes fois confirmé, comme le jour où il avait trouvé le vice-capitaine Abarai dans le bureau de son lieutenant à lui et qu'il avait deviné exactement ce qui allait se passer la nuit même – le soir venu, il était parti se promener par hasard devant l'appartement de Kira et avait eu toutes les confirmations qu'il attendait.

Aizen mit fin à l'auto-congratulation de son ex-subordonné en s'approchant de lui et en attrapant son livre.

- Proust te plaît ?

- Pour une phrase et demie de lue, oui. Il a l'air assez compliqué.

- J'ai beaucoup de respect pour lui. Le plus amusant, c'est que je partage un certain nombre de points communs avec cet auteur.

- Comme lesquels ?

- Tout d'abord, il a profondément marqué son époque. C'est un auteur mondialement reconnu.

Seul l'habituel sourire pervers de l'albinos répondit à cette affirmation des plus modestes.

- Ensuite, le thé a pour lui aussi une grande importance...

- J'en sais quelque chose... Depuis que je te connais, je ne t'ai jamais vu avaler un autre liquide. Pour te désaltérer bien sûr.

- Tu en sais quelque chose pour le dernier point aussi...

Gin entrouvrit un œil bleu, intéressé par le ton du brun.

- Ah oui ? Lequel ?

Aizen s'avança encore un peu plus vers l'albinos, posa sa main sur sa cuisse droite, l'autre sur le flanc gauche de son visage et approcha le sien à un tel point que leur nez se frôlaient.

- Il était gay.

* * *

**Petit blablatage promis :**

Une petite explication s'impose, surtout en ce qui concerne le titre ''mode racontage de life on''

L'idée de cette fic me vient d'un Elle lu par hasard (« faire feu de tout bois » n'est-ce pas ?). Il y avait dans ce magazine un article sur ce que les hommes trouvaient attirant ou pas chez une femme, témoignages masculins à l'appui. Concernant le teint, ils notaient qu'ils préféraient une peau bronzée à une peau pâle et l'un des interviewés disait (je cite quasiment mot pour mot) « une fille pâle, ça fait la fille qui passe ses vacances d'été à lire du Proust à l'ombre de son parasol. »

Hurlement scandalisé. Mon côté féministe et littéraire est outré – surtout que niveau couleur de peau, je rivalise avec une aspirine xD. Les mecs préfèrent donc une cruche sans cervelle à une fille intelligente mais moins jolie. C'est certes pas un scoop (Matsumoto aurait pas autant de succès sinon... je suis méchante je sais, mais on ne se refait pas U.U), mais ça fait toujours plaisir...

Je voulais donc écrire une fic qui prouve que quelqu'un de pâle et qui lit du Proust (ici notre Aizen national) pouvait très bien être parfaitement épanoui sexuellement ^^ Quoiqu'en dise Elle (et d'où le titre).

En tous cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Si vous avez quoique ce soit à m'écrire, n'hésitez pas !

A bientôt !


End file.
